The effect of aging on the absorption of the fat soluble and water soluble vitamins will be determined in young, adult, and senescent rats. The gastrointestinal transit times of non-absorbable aqueous and lipid phase markers will be determined in the three age groups. Structural changes in the gut as a result of age will also be examined.